Digimon 05: When Their Called Back
by Spamilla
Summary: Incomplete! Couples: Mimato and Kenyako, Taisora. Will not complete.
1. Prolouge

Digimon 05: When Their Called Back  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is a continuation to the fic of my mine, 'Digimon 05:A New  
Terror'. I was bored and decided I missed writing about this group of kids, so I'm starting  
a new novel. It's begins right after Rianna tells the Aftermath of the last fic. If you get  
confused, you might want to check out the last saga.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young teenage people sat on a bench in the park. Watching their friends, Cathrina,  
Tracey, Kaitilin, Mimalotta, Elizabeth Seiya, and Rianna playing frisbee, Serena and  
Anthony stared at them.  
  
Their relationship had lasted for three years so far, and it was going great. In fact,  
everything for everyone else was going great. Everyone was doing great in school and in  
their social life. Nothing could go wrong.... except for an occurrence in their past.  
  
Yes, three years ago exactly, these nine kids were involved with an adventure. They were  
the digidestined. Their parents were from the era on the first two sets of digidestined.  
There were two sets of kids that followed, The Digimon Tamers, then the Digimon  
Scanners (A/N: Okay, there's rumor that season four's digidestined are called the 'Digimon  
Scanners'). Then they came. They had no fancy card scanners like the two before them and  
the two after their parents. They only had the power of their Digimon and digivices.  
  
Serena smiled and stood up from the bench. The last time her had ever seen the Digital  
World was when she was 12 years old. Now 15, she enjoys her life with her past enemies.  
  
"Cathrina! Pass the darn frisbee to me!" Serena yelled, joining the game. Cathrina smiled  
and shook her head, "No way! You just joined, you have to wait till I--" Before the  
finished, she threw it, catching Serena off-guard.   
  
Serena caught the frisbee, and tossed it back to Cathrina, her old enemy. Yeah, it's hard to  
believe not that Serena and Cathrina used to be bitter enemies, but before their digital  
adventure, anyone would tell they hated each other more than anything in this world.  
  
Now for a minute, I'll give you profiles of each digidestined.  
  
Kaitilin Ichjouji, for starters, she's a mainly sensitive girl.. She has a little brother named  
Yaten Ichijouji. Her mother is Miyako Inoue, or now Miyako Ichijouji, and her father is  
Ken Ichijouji. She's really smart like her father, and kinda stubborn, like Miyako. She also  
plays soccer with Seiya Motomiya.  
  
Next on the list is Elizabeth Izumi. As you guessed, her father is Koushiro Izumi, and her  
mother by the name of Haley McCord, or now Haley Izumi. Although, never mentioned in  
the last saga, Haley was an Japanese digidestined that never knew of the other  
digidestined. Elizabeth, nicknamed Efad, is a crazy girl. She'll say anything she thinks is  
funny, but is very respectful to her parents. She's fantastic at making webpages, and she  
sing contemporary Christian music, like her mother did before she met Koushiro.  
  
Seiya Motomiya, a fantastic soccer player, she is the daughter of Daisuke Motomiya. Her  
mother is a woman only mentioned once in the last saga by the name of Kisumi Motomiya.  
Seiya was a girl who was a candidate to be leader of the digidestined, since Daisuke was,  
but since Taichi Yagami's children were also chosen as Digidestined, they were the ones to  
be chosen for leader. She's always kinda clueless, but she makes good chooses when she  
must.  
  
Mimalotta Hinda... she's the odd one of the group. She has Shirley Temple golden locks in  
her hair, even though her hates Shirely Temple with a passion. Besides having friends in  
the group of Digidestined, she has a few that she fights with. It's mostly dumb, though.  
Things like Spelling some words.. Err, she has a sister by the name of Tracey, and her  
father is Iori Hinda. She doesn't have a mother, so she's kinda a tomboy.  
  
Tracey Hinda, she's Mimalotta's sister. She's really smart, but doesn't show it off, she also  
considers herself leader quality, and guys tend to be attracted to her for her attitude. She  
loves snowboarding with a passion, also. Her father is Iori Hinda and she doesn't have a  
mother.  
  
Rianna Takaishi is next. She is both Cathrina and Serena's cousin because her parents are  
Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi. Before going to the Digital World, she was  
constantly separating her cousins from fighting. She can be a bit of a hothead sometimes,  
she gets that from Takeru and she's gentle and kind, like Hikari. But she also has her  
Uncle Tai's stubborn streak and sometimes jumps into situations she can't handle.  
  
Cathirna Yagami is next. Cathrina is -- or was the leader of the Digidestined. She was  
constantly getting into fights with Serena before the digital adventure. After the adventure,  
she felt sorry for Serena and befriended her. Cathrina is always very energetic and always  
happy, unless you get on her bad side. She loves drawing and their usually very good. Her  
family includes Taichi Yagami, her father, Sora Takenoushi/Sora Yagami, her mother, and  
her brother Anthony Yagami.  
  
Anthony Yagami's turn. He's a creative character. He gave of the chance of being the  
leader of the digidestined because he wanted to 'see what the digidestined would be like  
with a girl leader', so he gave the opportunely to his little sister. He's also the oldest person  
in the group, He acts a lot like his father when playing sports, but in normal everyday life  
he treats difficult situations like his mother would. His favorite singers are Eminem,  
Shaggy, and Nelly, which he spends several hours listening, and making up his own  
version of the songs with the instrumental version he finds on the internet. For it to be  
even more odd for him, he's the only male digidestined, and Serena Ishida is his girlfriend.  
  
Last, but not least, is Serena Ishida. She was the main character in the last saga because  
she was good turned bad. In the last saga she had a terrible attitude, and had no friends.  
She had a crush on Anthony Yagami and began dating him about mid-saga. Her favorite  
colour is pink, like her mother Mimi Tachikawa, and has blonde hair like her father  
Yamato Ishida. In the last saga, she was injected by something from the old enemy  
Drinopkemon (* Dre-no-poke-mon *). After a bit of confusion, it was figured out that she  
carried a large virus that had to be removed before they could kill Drinopkemon. After the  
virus was removed, she became extremely weak, and had to be home schooled. She wasn't  
the best of friends with Cathrina in the beginning, but now their bestfriend that only fight  
about Anthony and her relationship.  
  
After a while of playing frisbee, they were all laying on the park grass staring up at the  
sky. That's when a large explosion happened, and all their digivices, which they all kept as  
watches, began glowing. Suddenly without warning, they were all being lifted into the sky.  
  
"OH NO! HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Cathrina yelled as she was being lifted into the air.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Whatcha think, not bad for a beinging, eh? BTW, if the owners of the charaters 'Cathrina  
Yagami', "Rianna Takaishi', or 'Seiya Motomiya' are reading this, please give me an e-mail.  
Please read and review. BTW, if I want to, I'll be starting a german mirror of this fic once  
it's done.. 


	2. Cathrina's In Charge! (Again..)

Digimon 05: When Their Called Back  
  
Cathrina's In Charge! (Again..)  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, 1st chapter! This chapter about Cathina Yagami/Kamiya. Enjoy! ^_^;;  
  
Yamato: Why is your name 'Detective Spami'? I mean, your not a Detective..  
  
Detective Spami: *rolls eyes* Because...  
  
Yamato: Because why?  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, I'm now ignoring you, and writing this chapter..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cathrina gave a loud groan as she stood up. "I'm getting to old for this.. the last time I was here I was 12.." She looked around and saw everybody standing up and talking about how different the world looked.  
  
Serena walked over to the old leader and sighed, "I wonder why we were called back... I mean once I left the Digiworld of Digivices were deactivated..." Elizabeth walked over and smiled as she slung her arm around Serena's shoulder's "Well, Vicky.. it could be because you were the baddie last time and now the Digimon want their revenge!"  
  
Serena pulled away from Elizabeth and yelled, "DON'T CALL ME VICKY! JUST BECAUSE MY MIDDLE NAME IS VICTORIA DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT! Besides... if they wanted revenge, wouldn't they have gotton it when I was still little.. I mean like before I became 13.." Elizabeth shrugged, "Yeah, but why would they bring us back?"  
  
After a while of arguing, they decided to continue on. As they walked, they talked about seeing their Digimon again, when they were suddenly attacked. Cathrina looked up, through the smoke the blast had caused. She quickly reconized the digimon that had attack as Drinopkemon, but something was differnent about her. She no had several gun attachments to her arms and shoulders and didn't look at feable as she used to.  
  
"Dude!" Cathrina yelled as she heard Serena say quietly. "That's not Drinopkemon..." That's when another scream rose above them, "Uh, guys not to warn you, but Drinopkemon isn't a mega anymore.. she's ultiment" Elizabeth yelled rather loudly. Seiya only smirked, "Well that means she's only less a threat!" Efad rolled her eyes and yelled at Seiya, "Well, she's even more of a threat if we're Digimon-less!" Elizabeth yelled, making everyone panic.  
  
"Thanks a lot Efad.. just make everyone panic why don't ya?" Cathrina muttered under her breath. She sighed and looked up at the Ultiment digimon that had attacked. 'Okay..' she thought to herself, 'Shouldn't be to hard, as long as Serena's not vulnerable, we're fine.'  
  
That's when, with a smirk, The ultiment form of Drinopkemon left. Cathrina gave a strange look and she looked over at the others, who were still panicing thanks to Elizabeth. She looked around, she noticed then, Serena was no where to been seen with the naked eye.  
  
"GUYS!" Cathrina shouted loudly, "Where in the world is Serena?" she asked once everyone quieted down. "I don't know... I haven't seen her since she made that comment about Drino..." Tracey said quietly looking around at the other's agreed. Seiya rolled her eyes, "Well, she probably ran off somewhere... I mean the last time she ever saw Drino was when she was under her power.. I mean she never saw her not under Drino's power... Maybe when she was under the drug, maybe she didn't see what we did.."  
  
Rianna sighed, "Well, it's not like Serena to run away... And what's up woth Drino? I mean, one blast and she's gone?" "I guess Drino knows we're to powerful to fight again! HA HA! We rule! Oh yeah!" Mima yelled aparading around, causing the rest to stare at her. "Err... Ria-chan's right... It's not like to Serena to run away..." That's when they were interupted by a quiet music sound in the distance.  
  
"Guys.. do you hear that?" Seiya said softly. Everyone else nodded and ran in the direction of the noise. When they arrived, they saw Serena sitting on a rock, staring into a small musicbox in her hand. She made no notice to the now arrived Digidestined, she just stared into the box and said softly, "Nein.. nicht wieder!! Sie hat gekommen zurück... Zurück für mich..." With that she stood up, eyes still glued to the box.  
  
Cathrina looked at Elizabeth, "What did she say?" Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know... I think it was German, but it'm not sure." Anthony sighed softly, "Sie hat gekommen zurück... Zurück für mich... It has to have some meaning.." Elizabeth smiled, "We could ask my dad!" There was a loud agreance. "But what about Serena?" Tracey said softly. Anthony walked over and shut the box, "Serena, sweetheart.." Serena shook her head, and but the music box in her pocket, and pulled out her laptop, "Sorry.. I gotta go now..." She held up her Digivice and yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" When it didn't open, she became frantic and wondered off into the woods.  
  
The group stood therespeechless for a second before Cathrina said, "Efad... see if you can get out on you computer..." Elizabeth nodded and lifted her Digivice to her laptop, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" she shouted and disappeared through the screen, and everybody went along with her.  
  
When they arrived back in the real world there was a world of chatter. Before anyone noticed, Elizabeth had started typing franticly on her laptop when her suddenly said, "That's funny..." making everyone look at her.  
  
"What is it?" Seiya said looking at her friend. "I sent my dad an e-mail, I just got it back.. He told me what Serena said meant 'No.. not again! She has come back. Back for me.' and what's weird is that, Serena on her own doesn't know German. We all know that..."  
  
"Well, now we have two new problems.. One, How do we get Serena out of the Digiworld, and two, where's our digimon..." Rianna said quietly. "Yeah, how in this world do we get her out? Her Digivice didn't work when she tried to get out!" Seiya yelled, rather annoyed. "Well, he have to think of someway... I'm not letting Drino destroy our relationship like she did before... not again." Anthony said softly.  
  
Cathrina let out a groan, "Come on, I mean what if Serena's faking it? I mean go to the Digiworld and she's bored and freaks us out.. That's the common her..." Elizabeth sighed, "Look, I know Serena a better than all of you. She really tried to get out of that world, but her digivice didn't work, how do you explain that, Cathrina?" "I don't know! I mean I haven't been to the Digiworld in, Oh I don't know, three years! I know it was a big part of our lives, but it's easy to forget every momment! I barely remember Serena and I not being friends!"  
  
Cathrina sighed and leaned back onto her chair, "You guys don't understand.. What if Serena wants to stay with Drino? I mean she didn't do to much to be worried when she attacked..." Anthony grew angry, and grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook her franticly. Once he was finished, he threw her on the ground.  
  
"OW!"Cathrina yelled sitting up, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Anthony shook his head, "Because, everyone here knows Serena was scared. Because of Drinopkemon the last year of her childhood was destroyed because she was sick. Because of Drinopkemon her digimon deleted right infront of her. Why would she go back to a person that hurt her like that?!" "Well, Anthony.. Serena's always had an irregular since of humour..." Cathrina said softly. Anthony rolled his eyes, "True, but I don't think she'd do anything like that.."  
  
To Be Continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: Dude... I have like... *counts fingers* Nine more chapters to write... Oh well, the next chapter is Serena's! It'll explain more about the situation, and other stuff... Anyway, R/R! 


	3. Serena's Torment

Digimon 05: When Their Called Back  
  
Serena's Torment  
  
Detective Spami: Dude... NEXT CHAPTER! *stares*  
  
Daisuke: Is that all she's going to say..?  
  
Detective Spami: Dann bin ich wieder daheim!  
  
Daisuke: I hate German..  
  
Yamato: Why because you don't know any?  
  
Daisuke: Yes...  
  
Detective Spami: Erm, I'm going to start the fic now.. Remember: Serena's chapter!  
  
Yamato: You do that..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sat down on a rock. She didn't understand why she couldn't go through the Digiport. She closed her eyes and cried softly. That's when she heard that music again. "That music.." she whispered. "I know it from somewhere.." "It's a lullaby.." Serena gasped and turned around to see a woman that looked alot like Drinopkemon as she knew her. "DRINOPKEMON!" she yelled.   
  
"Ahh... I see you still remember me... How's things going Serena? Did you ever settle problems with that wretch, Cathrina? Did you get that twirp Anthony to be your man? Oh, I wonder.. You have such an interesting life.." Drinopkemon smiled as she walked over and played with Serena's hair. "Such lovely hair.. You received this from your father, no? And your looks.. from your mother.."  
  
Serena looked at Drinopkemon, "What are you talking about? You don't know my parents!" Drinopkemon smiled, "Oh.. you'd be surprized... I know all about you and your little friends... Your father, a famous Rockstar with his own band that travels the the world.. your mother, a self proclaimed fashion genious.. Then it branched over to your little Cusion, Rianna Takaishi.. Her father is your uncle, no doubt. Serena, I know everything about.. From your deepest darkest secret to the canker sore you had last week, there's nothing you can hide from me.."  
  
"Why do you still want me? I'm not dark hearted anymore..." Serena said softly, but coldly. "I see.. Let's put it like this. Yes.. although that darkness is covered up right now, I can still make it shine.. My dear, your still as vulnerable as you were when you were twelve.." Serena sneered, "Why do you still want me?! There's a lot of other dark hearted people in this world, why do you only want me?" Drinopkemon smiled, "Because... When I injected that drug into you... That once-in-a-life time drug.. No matter how hard you try, you'll be dark for the rest of your life.."  
  
"Now, because your little friends screwed up my last plan, it took me several years to plot a new one, and yes.. This one is foolproof, my dear..." Serena only smiled coldly, "Make something foolproof and only a fool will want to use it.." Drinopkemon smiled and ran a finger over Serena's cheek. "Now, that's the kind of face I like to see.. And with the musicbox, it'll stay like that.." Drinopkemon sneered.  
  
Serena watched as Drinopkemon opened the musicbox and let the tune play. Everything around her began to spin. Colors of black, purple, green, and blue swirled around. It soon became foggy and Drinopkemon disappeared from her sight.  
  
When Drinopkemon spoke, it softly echoed. It was so softly, Serena could barely hear it, "I bound you.. Body, soul, and mind. Only do as I say. From this momment on, Serena Ishida, you will speak and write German only around people other than me. German so your juvinile friends can't understand you... can't help you.." with a loud laugh, Serena fell unconcussion on the the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"So... Who's going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" Elizabeth said softly. Everybody looked at Tracey who shook her head, "NO! I WILL NOT!" Her sister smiled, "Fine.. We'll draw straws.."  
  
Ten minutes later, after drawing straws and losing, Tracey made her way to the Ishida apartment. She closed her eyes, wet her lips, and took in a deep breath before knocking. "Okay, Tracey... We can do this.." she said softly, then knocked.  
  
Mimi answered the door, a look of worry on her face. "TRACEY! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Serena?! She hasn't come home yet and she knows she has a curfew!"   
Tracey took another breath then responded, "She stuff in the Digiworld... We were all at the park and suddenly we all appeared in the Digiworld.. Drinopkemon attacked and Serena became daised and ran off into the woods. When we found her she said something in german which Mr. Izumi told us meant: 'No.. not again! She has come back. Back for me.', and when she tried to go through the Digiport, her digivice wouldn't work! So she's still in the Digiworld, and we don't know how to get her out Mrs. Ishida..."  
  
Mimi stared. That's all she did. "Se-se-se..." That's when Yamato came over and said, "Mimi.. Who's there?" He looked at her and looked at Tracey. "Uhh... Mimi, are you okay?" Mimi nodded her head and said, "Our daughter is stuck in the Digiworld.. Alone... Yamato, I'm getting to old for this.. I'm thrity-five years old... I-I-I'm going to g-go to the next room..."  
  
Yamato invited Tracey in and Tracey retold the day's events. Yamato sighed, "Well, lookes like she's going to have to be home-schooled again.. I mean she got so sick after that last time.." Tracey looked at Serena's parents "It's okay.. We just have to find our Digimon, and we'll stop her!" Mimi looked at Tracey with wide eyes, "YOU MEAN SERENA IS THERE ALONE WITH NO ONE TO PROTECT HER?! THAT'S IT! I'm going there myself!" MImi stood up and walked over their computer and turned it on. Once it booted up, she held up her Digivice and yelled, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" and disappeared through the screen.  
  
Yamato sighed and went through the port after his wife. Tracey ran over to the phone and called Cathrina, "Cathrina.. they didn't take it to well... Her mom and dad just went to the Digiworld.."  
  
~*~  
  
Serena woke up. She sat up and yawned. "I wonder how long I've been alseep.." She thought to herself. That's when she saw her mom. She smiled and ran over and hugged them. "SERENA! HOW DARE YOU NOT TRY TO CALL US!?" Mimi screamed as she hugged her daughter. Serena looked down and sighed, "Mutter.. Vather.. Ich vermisse euch!!" ( A/N: "Mother, Father.. I missed you!!" ) Mimi looked down at her daughter, "Excuse me?" Serena looked at her mother again and said, "Ich vermisse euch..." ( "I missed you" ) Yamato looked at his daughter, "Serena.. speak Japanese now, young lady!" Serena closed her eyes and said, "Vather! Traurig! Ich kann nicht!!" ( Father! Sorry! I can't! )  
  
Mimi looked down at her daughter. "What kind of weird trick are you trying to play?!" Serena began crying and yelled, "Ich bin nicht!" ( "I'm not!" ) Mimi rolled eyes, "Fine! If you won't speak japanese or english, You can stay here the night!" Serena closed her eyes and wrote something down on a piece of paper she had in her backpack. "Zu Cathrina! Zu Cathrina! (To Cathrina! To Cathrina!)" Mimi grabbed the paper and saw scribbled german on the paper. "Young lady, I'm going to have this translated! And if it's something bad, I swear you'll wish you'd have listened to me!"  
  
Yamato smiled and laughed softly as he saw his wife stomp off. He gave his daughter a hug and said, "Don't worry sweetie.. I know it's Drinopkemon doing this.. I promise your going to be okay.." He kissed her forehead and sighed, "I'll see you soon.. I'll talk to your mom before we go on tour again.. Joy.. what fun will it be to tour India?"   
  
Yamato hugged her again and said, "Serena.. What ever you do, fight the evil.. Your fifteen... You need to fight it.. Like I did.." Serena looked at her father, "Du kämpften Übel?" (You fought evil?) "Sorry.. I don't know any german, but yeah, there's a chapter in the Ishida Yamato book that will never open again. Get through this Serena..."  
  
Yamato hugged his daughter once more and left. He disappeared through the Digiport and entered his living room where he saw his wife talking to Izzy about the letter. "Yama.." Mimi said softly, "We translated Serena's note.. and it looks like unless we get a condo in the Digiworld and learn German we'll never see our daughter again.." Yamato sighed, "Don't worry, Mimi.. She'll survive... just like she did last time."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how was your day, Kaite?" Miyako said as she changed her baby brother's diaper. "Nothing much.. We were playing in the park and got called back to the Digiworld.. Serena's trapped there and can't speak english, only german.. No biggie." Miyako "That's nice-- Whaa?! You got called back?!" Kaitlin nodded, "Yep. I thought I'd tell you and dad after dinner, but to late for that.."  
  
~*~  
  
Mima sat there smiling widely, looking at her father, "Guess what!" Mima yelled. Iori rolled his eyes, "What daughter?" "MeandTraceygotcalledbacktothedDigiworldandSerena'sstuckthereandshecan'tspeakjapaneseonlygermanandwhen'sdinnergonnabedone?" Iori looked at his daughter, "Okay.. could slow down when you talk?" "M'kay!Me and Tracey got called back to the Digiworld and Serena's stuck there and she can't speak japanese only german and when's dinner gonna be done?" Iori looked at his daughter, shockly, "Mima.. why didn't you tell me thing earlier?!" "Cuz.." Iori rolled his eyes. "Cuz why?" "Cuz Cathrina said to wait til we got ahold of Vicky again.."   
  
Iori looked at Tracey, "Tracey, who is Vicky?" Tracey sighed, "Serena. Her middle name is 'Victoria' and we enjoy making fun of her by called her 'Vicky'." Iori sighed, "So... another journey?" Tracey, "Yep.. it's a journey as long a Detective Spami makes it one..." Mima looked at her sister, "Who is 'Detective Spami'?" Tracey shrugged, "Another name for Serena I just made up.." "oh, I thought you were talking about the author of this fic!" Mima smiled happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Seiya sat down beside her father as they ate. "SO, anything interesting happen today, Seiya?" Kisumi asked softly. "Yeah, mom! We got called back to the Digiworld and Serena can't speak japanese anymore! So, I'll be going to the Digiworld again, once we find the digimon we'll be fighting Drinopkemon." At this point, Daisuke walked into the room, "Heya Seiya.. So, anything happen today?" Seiya smiled, "Yep! I'm a digidestined again!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rianna sat down with her mother and father. She sipped from her tea and sighed, "Momma... Poppa.. Serena's stuck in the Digiworld again." Hikari looked at her daughter, "What do you mean, 'Stuck'?" Rianna sighed, "She's trapped there.. Her digivice doesn't work anymore and she can't speak english... Her parents alread know, so no knew news, Cathrina thought it would be best to tell our parents in case we had to go away.. Once we find our Digimon, we'll have to do battle again with Drinopkemon. The Darkness still hasn't been driven away. Uncle told me just be careful, like I know you two will tell me."  
  
~*~  
  
Cathrina walked into the room, followed by Anthony. They looked at their parents and sighed. "Mom.. Dad, we have to talk.." Cathirna said softly. Sora and Taichi looked at their childeren, "No, we don't. Mimi called a few minutes ago.. She told us everything.. We know all about your situation.." Taichi said softly. Sora smiled, "But, whatever you do.. Make us proud like you did three years ago... Don't fall into darkness like Serena did..."  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Elizabeth's parents already know about the situation..)  
  
Serena sat on a rock in the Digiworld. She closed her eyes and cried. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home with her parents and be normal again. That's when she felt a cold clamy hand her shoulder.   
  
"Hello, Serena-dear.." Serena looked at Drinopkemon and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO-- Wait a minute.. I'm speaking japanese.." Drinopkemon smiled, "Yes, child.. Only around people will you speak German.." Serena looked at Drinopkemon and began crying again harder, "Why do you do this to me?! I've tried so hard to fit in again! I spent the last year as a child sick because of you! You've ruined my life!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Drinopkemon smiled. "My dear... Should I care? All I care for is using you to take over this ill-begotton world. I know all about you.. I know every instant of your life. I've studied you information. There's nothing you can hide. Like your deepest darkest secret for instance.. You don't want anyone to know that you were the one to have the most popular TV show cancelled becuase of improper use of your name..."  
  
"There's NOTHING you can hide. And yes, I have taken hold of your soul. I literally own. If your friends kill me, yes you will die with me. If they wound me, you'll feel the pain also. If something happens to you, I feel it. If you fall, I feel the pain. If your boyfriend kisses you, I'll feel it. If kill yourself, I'll die. That's what's so good about this spell..." Drinopkemon smiled softly, and pulled out a knife. She looked at Serena and ran the knife along her arm. I could cut myself.. You'd feel it. You'd even bleed... But I'm not going to do that.. I'm going to place pity on you.."  
  
To Be Continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: *Sigh* Done... Finally.. I made this chapter long... Oh well, next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
